


Storage Room Talk

by iguana_ism



Series: Midnight Makoharu Stories (all fluff) [13]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, and that dick, but lets face it, he can also kill someone with his looks, he is an adorable idiot, makoharu fluff, makoto is a bit ditzy, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-09-02 23:05:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8686972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iguana_ism/pseuds/iguana_ism
Summary: Nagisa locks Makoto and Haru up in a storage room under Haru's orders. Haru confesses to a surprised Makoto. makoharu fluff





	

**Author's Note:**

> oh lord i am sorry

“Mako-chan, Haru-chan, let’s make a bet!” Nagisa grabbed both of his team member’s hands in his and bounced on the balls of his feet. “The winner will get a free Iwatobi bread!”

Makoto and Haru shared a look of grim understanding, both knowing that there was no way they were going to be able to refuse the blonde boy who was already pulling them to an abandoned storage room where Rei was waiting beside the rusty door.

“Nagisa, me and Haru were actually planning on going ho-“

“Okay, so here’s the bet” Nagisa interrupted “both of you are going to go inside the storage room with only each other to keep you company. Rei and I will time how long you both can stay in there. Then when you guys want to get out, it will be me and Rei’s turn. So, how about it?” Nagisa let go of his friend’s hands and stood next to Rei who adjusted his glasses.

“Nagisa, I am sure Haru wanted to go hom-“

“I guess it’s fine.”

Makoto’s eyes widened from once again being interrupted, but this time from the one he was trying to pull out of the bet. “Are you sure Haru?”

Haru lowered his voice so only Makoto could hear. “Well, only if you want to.”

“Of course I want to!” Makoto flinched at how greedy he sounded. The idea of spending time alone with his best friend in an old storage closet wasn’t something most high school boys would be excited about.

“I guess we will do it then.”

“Great!” Nagisa opened the door to the storage room, rays of sunlight accentuating the lively floating dust from the door being opened.

Makoto and Haru stepped in, both looking at the almost empty room, save a few boxes piled in one corner. “Are you sure about this Haru?”

Haru was about to answer before a loud thud shook the room. “Well it’s too late to get out now.”

“Me and Rei will come back in about… an hour?” Nagisa shouted through the door.

Makoto and Haru both listened as their footsteps grew fainter until they heard nothing at all except the occasional bird whistle.

Quickly accepting their trapped fate, Haru sat down on a dusty bench. Makoto shrugged and sat next to him, his palms sweaty from nervousness.

“Nagisa can be hard to handle at times,” he chuckled.

Haru shrugged and examined his nails. “I told him to do this. There is something I want to tell you.”

Makoto’s head shot to his side to look at Haru. “You told him to do this?”

Haru nodded, still examining his nails.

“And there was something you wanted to tell me?”

Haru nodded again.

Makoto fiddled with a loose string on his shirt. So many scenarios of what Haru might say running through his head.

“Makoto, I am…” Haru kept on staring at his nails, “I am… pregnant?”

Makoto gasped, his hand covering his mouth in surprise. All sense of reason leaving him due to his shock. His best friend pregnant?! How could that be? Who was Haru going out with? Who did this to him?

“Haru, how could you do this? You are still so young!”

Haru looked at his best friend with a mixture of disgust and pity. “I’ll give you a second to think about what I just said.”

Makoto nodded, debating in his mind how to approach this. Should he congratulate him? Console him? Offer to be its fath-

Wait.

Haru watched as Makoto’s face turned an abnormal shade of red. He hid his face in his hands while Haru tried to maintain the smirk that was itching at his lips. It was cute to watch Makoto when he was embarrassed. “Makoto you know it’s impossible for me to be pregnant. First of all I am a boy and-“

Makoto’s muffled voice interrupted Haru’s voice. “Yes, yes, I realize now.”

Haru continued “… and there is no way I would ever go out or even have sex with someone if it wasn’t… you.”

Makoto nodded his head which was still in his hands. Haru stared at him, knowing that he didn’t register what he had just told him. Suddenly his head shot up, signaling that it finally registered. Makoto grabbed Haru’s shoulders and shook them vigorously. “Did you mean what you just said?”

Haru nodded, looking at the floor while Makoto was shaking him. He didn’t know whether he made a mistake or not in confessing to his best friend, but it was simply too much to keep it pent up inside him.

“I am so glad,” Makoto breathed out as he brought Haru to his chest in a warm hug. Haru gladly returned the hug, hope welling up inside him. He looked up to meet the gentle green eyes of the man he loved most in the world. “I thought I was going to have to lock up my feelings. You know how nervous I was to be locked in this storage shed with you. I would have never got the nerve to confess to you. I am actually glad you did it instead of me. You’re so brave.”

Haru shrugged in Makoto’s arms, “It was nothing.”

Makoto shook his head and bent down to kiss Haru’s cheek. Without warning, Haru turned his head so that their lips could meet. Makoto froze in surprise, but soon closed his eyes as he was swept away with Haru’s cool lips on his. It was the best feeling ever.

They separated after a minute, both trying to catch their breath. Haru leaned his head on Makoto’s shoulder, glad to have gathered the courage to finally confess.

“Haru?”

“Yes?”

“I love you. I have loved you for a really long time.”

Haru dug his head deeper into Makoto’s arm, embarrassed and flattered at the same time. “Me too.”

They both sat in peaceful quiet until Makoto saw the fading light from the small window in the corner, signaling that night was coming.

“I wonder when Nagisa is going to let us out.”

**Author's Note:**

> i would have believed that haru would have been pregnant   
> in makoto's defense, this was supposed to be a serious fic but i dont even know what led me to make it like this


End file.
